He Found Me
by M404
Summary: I'm a boyish girl. I act like a prince. The true prince hate me. / I'm the SPICE Prince, the White Prince is indeed my enemy. He took half of my popularity, but why, I'm awkward around that boy? I'm normal, not like guys who'll go gay on him. But, that time, he... / KuroPika, Fem!Pika. RnR please? Rate T for awareness of the words used.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I never own Hunter x Hunter, nor Kurapika or Kuroro. Thank you very much.** _

**Straight pairing. KuroPika**. **_Don't want to read, click exit. Thank you._**

* * *

**_For you guys who continue reading it, I thank you all with my heart. If you won't mind, leave a review later on , please? Thank you. ^^_**

**__****I am dedicating this fic for my senpai who loves KuroPika, WhityPearl.**

* * *

"Kyaa! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu berteriak keras, saat seorang preman mesum memasukan tangannya , menjelajahi 'tempat' yang disembunyikan di belakang baju sekolah _sailor _itu. "Tidak mau, _honey, _nanti tidak akan menarik.." Ucap preman itu dengan nada menggoda.

Keasyikan dengan tindakannya, preman tersebut tak menyadari, sebelah kaki melayang ke arah kepalanya dengan kecepatan 20km per jam.

**DUAGH!**

Suara tersebut terdengar seperti melodi indah bagi sang pelaku, yang memandang penuh ancaman pada sang preman, yang merupakan korbanya. Sebuah benjolan besar, mungkin sebesar _bakpao_ mencuat di kepalanya, tentunya berhias _saus stroberi _sebagai toping spesial di _bakpao_ tersebut.

"A-apa..." Rintih preman itu kesakitan, sambil mengelus kepalanya dan melepaskan korban pelecehannya. Dia menatap yang bertanggung jawab atas adanya _bakpao saus stroberiI _di kepalanya yang tak berambut itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Ups, jangan salahkan saya paman. Anda telah melecehkan teman saya, jangan anggap saya akan memberi hukuman ringan untuk itu. _Bakpao saus stroberi_ nampaknya tidak begitu indah di kepala anda , _tuan, _mari saya beri tambahan yang sama _nikmat_nya , yaitu _bakso _raksasa bersaus _blueberry _lezat." Ucap sosok berambut pirang keemasan pendek dengan nada serius , beserta seringgai menghiasi wajahnya yang setengah tertutup oleh ujung topinya.

"Kau!" Sentak pria itu seraya melemparkan tinjunya kearah sosok berambut pirang itu. Dengan cekatan, ia menghindar dari tinju batu preman itu, dan menghadiahi kening lebar preman tersebut dengan dua benjolan seukuran _bakso_ raksasa, dan lama kelamaan, darah yang membeku berubah menjadi ungu dan simsalabim, jadilah _bakso _saus _blueberry. _Jangan dikonsumsi ya, anak-anak(?), karena _bakso_ ini sukses membuat orang pingsan, mungkin _koma _di rumah sakit.

"Kau tak apa- apa, Neon?" Ucap sosok berambut pirang itu kepada Neon, gadis berambut merah muda tadi, yang merupakan teman baiknya.

"Tentu saja, Kurapika. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Neon dengan seulas senyuman tipis dimukanya.

Kurapika tersenyum dan mengajukan tangannya kearah gadis itu, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kerjamu bagus sekali Kurapika, wajah preman _brengsek_ tadi sudah jelek sekali. Dia sudah seperti memiliki tanduk. Seperti babi hutan. " Tawa Neon terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Kurapika tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus kepala Neon lembut. "Berhati-hatilah. Kau ini, setiap hari, pasti ada saja yang terjadi padamu." Protes Kurapika pada Neon sambil merengut.

"Kurapika, berhentilah bersikap seperti kau ini ibuku!" Gumam Neon dengan pipinya yang digembungkan , menunjukan protes yang amat sangat pada sahabatnya itu.

Kurapika hanya tertawa melihat wajah Neon dan terus berjalan kearah rumah sewaan mereka berdua.

* * *

5: 40 a.m.

"NEON! BANGUN!" Bentak Kurapika sambil mengguncang-guncang badan sahabatnya itu dengan keras. "Ga mau." Erang Neon dengan manja sambil tetap menggeliat di bantal kesayanganya. "Neon.." Rintih Kurapika kesal dengan sifat keras kepala sahabatnya yang satu ini. _**Cring!**_ Sebuah _bohlam__ lampu_ muncul di atas kepala Kurapika, menandakan munculnya ide jail untuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

"Neon~ Kuroro datang menjemputmu tuh! " Ucap Kurapika dengan nada menggoda, dan kini rencananya berhasil. Neon langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya, ke kamar mandi, pakai baju seragam lalu, tentu saja, _make-up. _Bukan Neon namanya kalau tidak berdandan!

"Dimana dia Pika-chan? Apa dia dibawah? Dia menungguiku? Aduh.. tak enak rasanya.. Aku membuat dia menunggu!" Oceh Neon tak henti-hentinya. "Ne-" "Aduh... tak baik bagi perempuan untuk membiarkan laki-laki menunggu!" Potong Neon dengan panik. "Neo-" "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, aku harus berdandan cantik sekali untuk hari bersejarah ini!"Potongnya lagi. "Neon-" "Hwaaa! Baga-"

"NEON!" Bentak Kurapika kesal , dengan puluhan(?) _sweat-drop _menghiasi kepalanya. "Aku hanya berbohong. Berhenti panik , dan mari kita sekolah!" Ucapnya sambil menarik Neon kebawah.

"Eh? Eh?" Neon pun kelabakan dengan pernyataan Kurapika, saat sadar seutuhnya ia pun memakan sarapannya dengan wajah masam dan cemberut.

Kurapika menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Neon yang lucu hingga mukanya memerah. Neon menatap tajam Kurapika dan tindakan itu sukses membuat tawanya meledak. "Hentikan! Itu tidak lucu!" Bentak Neon dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ma-Maaf.." Ucap Kurapika disela-sela tawanya. Neon hanya cemberut dan dengan kasar ia taruh garpu dan pisau di tangannya. "Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo pergi!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Uph.. hahaha... Ne-Neon, kau lupa akan tasmu!" Panggil Kurapika , tentu saja dengan tawanya yang belum juga mereda.

Langkah Neon terhenti, ia berbalik dan merampas tasnya dengan muka cemberut dan pipi yang memerah. Kurapika menahan tawanya lagi dan jalan berdampingan dengan Neon.

* * *

**Kuroro's POV**

"S-Senpai, a-aku suka padamu!"

Yak, itu pernyataan cinta pertama di hari ini. _Wait, _jam berapa ini? Oh, jam 7. Rekor baru. Hahaha.

Yup, seperti yang anda semua lihat, aku adalah murid terganteng dan ter_kece _di sekolah HxH High ini. (Author: Geer bgt lu. == Kuroro: Diam. *death glare*) Tak heran bukan, semua siswi di sekolah ini pasti , dengan waktu mengalir, manyatakan cintanya padaku.

Hm... Mungkin baik, jika aku memainkan gadis berambut ungu yang kutahu bernama Machi ini? Hm~ Tentu saja baik. ( Author: Dalam Kamusmu saja Kuroro Lucilfer. == Kuroro: Bisa tidak kau tak menggangguku terus? Author: sayang , tak bisa.)

"Hm... Machi-chan." Panggilku.

"Ya?" Ucapnya sambil mendongkakan kepalanya , menghadap kearahku.

Kupeluk bahunya dan kutangkap bibir lembut gadis itu. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya kemudian menutup matanya untuk menikmati sensasi yang kuberikan padanya. Kutempelkan badanya yang ramping ke tubuhku, menikmati sentuhannya.

Tak lama , kulepas pangutanku di bibirnya, dan tersenyum lembut, "maaf, kau bukan tipeku. Terima kasih, rasamu lezat. Boleh kuminta sekali lagi?" Sebuah seringgai muncul di mukaku. Betul yang kukatakan tadi, rasa gadis itu memang sangat lezat, aku tak berbohong. Rasa semua gadis itu sangat lezat dan memberiku rasa yang sensasional. Aku sudah melupakan semua gadis yang menjadi korban napsuku.

Wajar bukan? Anggap saja kau memakan berbagai macam kue yang lezat, keesokan harinya kau lupa karena begitu banyak kue yang kau makan bukan? Sama sepertiku, bedanya , _kue-_ku itu adalah perempuan. Yang paling lezat tentu saja yang _sexy._ Ups, hahaha, aku keceplosan. Tapi bukanya setiap kaum adam berkata begitu? Hahaha, tak usah malu, memang apa yang kukatakan benar adanya kan?

Oh ya, aku melupakan gadis didepanku ini. Mukanya memerah, sungguh reaksi yang membosankan. "Senpai~" Panggilnya dengan nada menggoda. Uwah, membosankan sekali. Seperti biasa, kupasang muka palsuku dengan kerennya. "Ya?" Jawabku. "Aku milikmu seutuhnya senpai. Kau boleh mencampakanku kapan saja Senpai, aku adalah mainanmu. Tugasku adalah membuat senpai puas, bila kau tak puas , kau hanya butuh membuangku, bukankah itu aturan setiap mainan?" Ucapnya dengan sangat menggoda. Ooh, jangan sangka aku tak biasa dengan ucapan seperti ini. Setiap perempuan berkata begini kepadaku.

Kusembunyikan seringgaiku , dan senyum dengan menawan," Tentu saja." Aku pun menciumnya lagi, tentu dengan sangat _hot. _Hahaha, maklumilah, kebiasaan. Dan kuperlakukan gadis itu sesukaku , dan tentu , kubawa ketempat rahasiaku. Hahaha, aktifkanlah otak mesum kalian, karena author bego ini ga bisa mengerti yang ingin kukatakan. (Author: Diem. ==)

Hahaha... Kalian semua ingin memanggilku apa, iblis? Kuakui, memang , aku ini iblis pencabut keperawanan. Haha! Puas kalian? Ingin menjadi korbanku? Katakanlah kata-kata ajaib barusan, aku akan muncul dan menerkam kalian. Hahaha! (Author: Iiih, siapa juga yang mau jadi korbanmu? Cih, kegeeran! Kuroro: Terserah you. =="")

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

"_Machiakari hanayaka __,EETERU masui no tsumetasa ,nemurenai gozen niji ,subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru, "_ lagu yang sedang kudengar dari earphone Ipod-ku terngiang di kepalaku. Terkadang , bibirku bergerak menyenandungkan lagu itu pelan.

"Kurapika, kau suka sekali lagu itu ya?" Tegur Neon sambil menepuk bahuku. "Lumayan, entah kenapa nampaknya benar-benar enak di dengar saat ini." Gumamku pelan, sambil senyum. "Terserah, tapi para _banteng_ mulai berdatangan tuh." Ucap Neon sambil menyengir kuda, menunjuk ke arah segerombolan _fan-girls_-ku yang sedang berlomba lari , tentu saja, aku tak lain sebagai garis finish mereka. Ya, benar sekali. _I'm so dead. _

"Kurapika Senpai! Tolong makan sianglah denganku hari ini!" Salah satu dari mereka berhasil merengut tanganku dan memeluknya ke... er.. etto... dadanya. Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku ini perempuan juga!

"Maaf, seperti biasa aku akan makan bersama-" "Tidak denganku tentu saja!" Ucap Neon sambil men-_death glare_-ku dengan artian ´Jangan masukan aku ke masalahmu lagi, _BAKA!'_. Aku hanya ber- _sweat dropped –_ria , lalu tersenyum bingung.

"Jadi , senpai bisa kan?" Ucap sang junior itu dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Aku dengan bimbang menggeleng, lalu, seperti biasa, gagal mengambil langkah keluar. Sial!

"Senpai! Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu !" "Senpai! Ajarkan aku matematika ya?" "Senpai! Aku suka padamu!" "Kurapika-kun, ayo kita pergi _hang-out!" "_Kurapika sayang, kau tak mau mengecewakan senpai-mu ini kan?" "Kurapika!" "Pangeranku!"

Wow, seperti biasa, para gadis-gadis entah junior atau senior mengucapkan kalimat itu sampai aku sudah menghafalnya sampai titik dan komanya. Oh ya ampun, mana pangeran hitamku? Penyelamatku? Hahahaha, mungkin kalimatku sukses menunjukan aku suka padanya. Aku .. Bukannya suka, tapi ga benci juga, tapi, memang pangeran Kuroro selalu membantuku kabur. Bukan dengan intensi-nya tentunya. Itu hal yang tanpa sengaja ia lakukan.

Kalau tentang panggilan, itu emang panggilan buatnya sesekolah kok! Aku dipanggil pangeran putih dan dia pangeran hitam. Aku agak kesal, karena taulah kalian, aku ini perempuan! Perempuan mana yang tak kesal di panggil pria ?

Dan, pria itu, maksudku sang pangeran hitam, Kuroro Lucifer selalu menatapku dingin. Mengapa? Gampang, ia merasa posisinya terancam dengan keberadaanku. Tapi _sorry _aja, aku ga minat jadi pangeran nomor satu di sini.

Yap, terima kasih dengan bualan pikiranku sedari tadi, itu cukup memakan waktu hingga sang pangeran tiba , dan tersenyum , dengan senyum palsunya yang tetap sukses membuat syndrome pelepasan darah dari hidung di sekitarnya. Para gadis , mulai _blushing-_ria dan ber- _KYAAA-_ing , lalu mengeremuni pria itu.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum kemenangan, aku hanya tersenyum balik , pura-pura tak sadar akan arti senyumnya itu. Ia menatapku aneh dan bingung, sukses membuatku memalingkan wajah, bukan karena _blushing _atau apa. Tapi untuk menahan tawa-ku karena ekspresinya yang _priceless _itu. Hahahaha!

* * *

**Kuroro's POV**

_gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu __  
"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante  
iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni  
tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru_

I wake up to a call at 4 a.m.,  
being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?"  
Using both evasive languages and excuses,  
I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation.

_"kimi dake da yo" nante ne __  
betasugi waraechau  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake_

Things like "You're my only one",  
I say it so often that I can laugh about it all day long.  
I simply enjoy "doing it" with someone, you know?

Hahahaha, Aku suka sekali dengan lagu ini. Aku suka menyenandungkannya, karena lagu ini aku banget. Kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud? Yup, itu sudah rutintitasku melakukan 'itu' setiap hari. Hehehe, aku memang hebat.

Yah, aku emang pangeran nomor satu di sekolah , jadi, wajar , semua murid perempuan mau diambil ke'perawanan'nya olehku. Haha, hebat kan? Hohoho, aku tahu , aku memang hebat.

Sebagai murid yang tampan dan jenius sepertiku, tak perlu di tanya , akulah murid emas mereka. Aku bisa saja mengambil posisi OSIS dengan gampang, sayangnya aku sibuk.

Yah, sayangnya , aku memiliki musuh di sini, siapa lagi selain Kurapika Kuruta, sang pangeran putih. Huh, _bishounen _seperti dia apa bagusnya sih? Memang kulit putihnya itu menggoda, tapi apa tidak terlalu lembut dan halus seperti perempuan? Kulit putih porselen-nya itu memang salah satu daya tariknya. Beberapa teman-ku malah menjadi _gay _karena orang itu.

Matanya biru laut, bening dan menyegarkan, dengan bulu matanya yang lentik itu, matanya adalah mata terindah yang pernah kulihat, dan , dibanding _hot _atau _macho(boyish) _, kurasa matanya itu terlali feminim untuknya. Tubuhnya juga kurus, seperti perempuan. Dadanya saja yang kurang. Tapi , secara keseluruhan , dia termasuk cantik. Aku saja sempat mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Dasar cowo cantik menyebalkan.

Kurasakan mukaku memanas saat memikirkannya. Ya ampun, masa cowo se_kece _aku jadi ga normal karena cowo cantik itu? Cih! Aku ini normal!

* * *

**A/N: **I am not a humorous person or something like it. Sorry. I'm trying to make the words not totally formal, but sorry if it makes you dizzy or something. I appreciate critics, but please, not a useless flame. Thank you very much .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I never own Hunter x Hunter, nor Kurapika or Kuroro. Thank you very much.** _

**Straight pairing. KuroPika**. **_Don't want to read, click exit. Thank you._**

* * *

**_For you guys who continue reading it, I thank you all with my heart. If you won't mind, leave a review later on , please? Thank you. ^^_**

**__****I am dedicating this fic for my senpai who loves KuroPika, WhityPearl.**

* * *

"_Just... What the heck, Nathalia_?!"

"Aww... Onii-san marah niih..." Ujar gadis berambut coklat itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jail. "Katanya _Onii-san _murid nomor satu di sekolah, masa belanja aja ga mau?"

Kuroro mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran adiknya ini, ia menatap adiknya tajam yang disambut dengan dompet yang melayang, sukses melaksanakan pendaratannya di muka Kuroro. "Nathalia!" Bentak Kuroro lagi. "Kamu ini... sopan sedikitlah pada kakakmu ini!"

"Maaf, tidak ada kata hormat untuk seseorang seperti _Onii-san. _Hormatilah perempuan dulu, baru aku sudi untuk menghormatimu, _Baka Onii-san." _Ujar Nath dengan datar , sambil terus memotong buah- buahan di hadapannya.

"Tsk... Setiap hari kau bicara begitu, kau pikir kau siapa, _Imouto?" _Ucap Kuroro sambil memakai sepatunya. "Adikmu yang pintar dan lebih mengerti etika dibanding kau. Cepat kau pergi berbelanja, atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu." Gumam Nath dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya seraya memegang pisau ditangannya dengan gaya mengerikan.

Kuroro hanya _sweat-dropped_ melihat aura adiknya yang membaur ke sekelilingnya, sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Adiknya itu memang sadis dan menyeramkan. Kalau ia ingat- ingat, sudah beberapa kali, adiknya itu hampir membunuhnya. "Baik, aku pergi." Ujar Kuroro sambil mengambil langkah seribu.

Kuroro berjalan dengan malas, di masukanlah tanganya di kantong bajunya. Semilir angin musim semi menerpa rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. Para pejalan kaki disekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya, seakan terhipnotis, mereka diam di tempat dengan mata mereka terus membuntuti sosok sang Lucilfer itu sampai ia hilang dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

"Tomat, sudah. Wortel, sudah. _Virgin Oil _, sudah. _Wine _, sudah, apel, sudah. Hm... Masih ada daging, bawang putih , cuka , garam, gula, tepung terigu, telur, _baking powder ,_ _vanilla, rum, chocolate, white chocolate, strawberry, berries _, jeruk, ikan salmon, pisang, ikan dori, keju, ragi, _fresh cream ,_mentega dan _darjelling tea. _Dasar, kenapa harus sebanyak ini?" Gumam Kuroro kesal seraya meraba daftar belanjanya dan menelitinya.

Kuroro menghela napas lalu berjalan menyelusuri supermarketitu sambil mengambil barang- barang yang tertulis di kertas itu. Lalu ia-pun berjalan ke arah kasir yang paling sepi diantara yang lain.

Untungnya, hari itu, tak banyak pengunjung di supermarket ternama di kota itu. Kuroro tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari kasir yang sepi.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, ia-pun berjalan pegi dengan kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya. "Haah... Hari yang melelahkan." Gumam Kuroro sambil menghela napas.

"Kuroro-san?" Panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. " Ya?" Ujarnya sambil menoleh, mendapatkan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pink berjalan ke arahnya. "Habis belanja ya, Kuroro-san?" Ujar Neon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kuroro dengan senyum khasnya. "Ada a- " Perkataan Kuroro terpotong oleh dering telepon dari ponselnya. Dengan malas Kuroro menjawabnya, "sia-" "KURORO NII-SAN! CEPAT DATANG! JANGAN PACARAN TERUS! NANTI DAGING, TELUR, DAN SUSUNYA BASII!" Dan telepon di tutup. Kuroro mematung di tempat, tentu saja dikarenakan oleh bentakan, ralat, teriakan adiknya itu. Mari berharap agar telinga bintang utama kita tak rusak parah.

Neon, ( tentu saja ia mendengar teriakan adik dari Kuroro Lucifer itu.) _blushing_ di tempat sambil memainkan jarinya, mendengar kata "pacaran" yang dilontarkan oleh adik dari Kuroro Lucilfer itu.

Kuroro menghela napas ( saat ia sudah kembali ke alamnya , tentunya), dan menutup ponselnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Neon dan tersenyum memohon maklum darinya.

Neon mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya pelan, mukanya pun semakin memerah kalau itu memungkinkan. "Ku-Kuroro-san, a-aku... suka pada senpai." Ujar Neon dengan muka semerah tomat, tangannya dengan gugup memelintir ujung roknya . Peluh mulai mengucur saking gugupnya Neon saat itu.

Kuroro tertegun, jujur saja , ia tak menyangka akan adanya pernyataan cinta untuknya dari gadis yang dekat dengan musuhnya itu. Kuroro tersenyum lalu memutuskan, " Neon, kalau begitu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Neon tertegun lalu dengan muka memerah iya mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu, temuilah aku di jalan xxxxx nomor xxx, jam 7 malam ini sebagai ajakan kencan pertama dariku." Ujar Kuroro sambil tersenyum lembut.

Muka Neon makin memerah, ia-pun mengangguk sekali lagi , lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan dengan langkah terburu-buru ia meninggalkan Kuroro saking malunya.

Kuroro tersenyum iblis, mangsa barunya ini memang ia jadikan kekasih untuk menyakiti hati musuhnya itu , karena ia percaya bahwa si pangeran putih itu menyukai gadis pink tadi.

"Rasakan pembalasanku.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan, seraya berjalan ke rumahnya.

* * *

**A/N: **I am not a humorous person or something like it. Sorry. I'm trying to make the words not totally formal, but sorry if it makes you dizzy or something. I appreciate critics, but please, not a useless flame. Thank you very much . Sorry for the short chapter. I admit I got writers block when I'm writing this chapter. But I like to put cliffhanger , so ... Okay, no more rambling nonsense. One more time , **I apologies for the short chapter. I promise to make the other one longer.**

****Oh, yes, and one more thing, I was hoping at least I got the same number of reviews as the first chapter. **8 reviews and the new chapter will be started**. ^^ Sorry. ^^""" At least, with my writer block, the reviews are really helping to give me the spirit to continue. ^^ Thank you for your cooperation.


	3. Chapter 3

"STOOOP!"

Yak, mari kita bertepuk tangan untuk sang penghancur kesempatan Kuroro Lucifer yaitu adiknya sendiri ini. Sungguh tepat waktunya. Hampir saja Kuroro melakukan _inter-course _kepada Neon. Muka sang gadis yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang-pun itu memerah malu, melihat keadaannya sekarang. Matanya membulat saat melihat teman pirangnya di belakang adik sang Lucifer.

"K-Kurapika?" Gumamnya kaget. Kuroro merengut kesal sambil memasang _boxer _nya dengan cekatan.

"Yo, Neon. Kau ini... Mau saja di 'itu'kan oleh si mesum ini, " Ujar Kurapika sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, aku tak bisa menyebutnya pelecehan, karena bukan pelecehan namanya kalau kau menyukainya."

Muka Neon sekarang sewarna dengan rambut pinknya saking malunya. Neon dengan cekatan mengambil bajunya yang di lempar secara sembarangan oleh Kuroro, dan memakainya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Nii-san, tobatlah. Perlu kupangggilkan Leorio-san untuk menyunat Onii-san ya?" Natha dengan muka _dasar-nii-san-bodoh-merepotkanku-saja_. Kuroro hanya _sweat drop _mendengar ancaman adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pergi dulu ya, Nath." Kurapika tersenyum menahan tawa sambil mengajak Neon keluar. Neon menundukan kepalanya malu, dan melihat Kur oro sebentar lalu lari keluar , menyusul Kurapika.

"_Party Pooper as always. _(Perusak suasana seperti biasanya.)" Gumam Kuroro sambil merengut ke arah adiknya. Nath hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kakaknya . "Kuroro nii, jangan memperlakukan perempuan sekenanya. Lebih baik, _Onii-san _menikah dulu, sebelum melakukan 'itu'. Dasar. Temukan cinta dan jodohmu dahulu, baru kau persembahkan keperawananmu kepada sang wanita. Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki tunangan bukan?" Ujar Nath panjang lebar.

Kuroro mendengus kesal, lalu di liriknya bingkai foto yang bersembunyi di belakang bingkai-bingkai foto yang lain, yang bergambarkan dirinya dengan wanita cantik berambut hitam yang dipeluknya. "Whity... " Gumamnya pelan, merasa bersalah.

**Flashback **

"_Kuroro..." Suara merdu kekasihnya memanggilnya lembut, dengan senyuman di bibir sang kekasih. "Whity.." Balasnya sambil memeluk sang kekasih dengan tangan kekarnya dengan lembut. Ia mengelus rambut sang gadis seraya membenamkan wajahnya di leher jejang sang kekasih , menghirup aroma badan sang kekasih dengan nikmat._

_Diciumnya gadis itu penuh napsu dan kasih sayang, lalu ciumannya turun ke bagian leher sang gadis, membuat _kissmarks_ di sekitarnya._

_Hari-hari bersama dengan kekasihnya benar-benar seperti berada di khayangan. Sehingga waktunya mereka bertunangan, semuanya berjalan dengan baik._

_Hari- hari yang bagaikan surga dunia itu menghilang dengan sekejap. Saat itu sang Kuroro Lucilfer sedang menemui kekasihnya di kamarnya dengan rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Baru saja ia mengetuk pintunya, ia mendengar suara kekasihnya yang mendesah penuh kenikmatan, yang langsung mengaktifkan aura waspadanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan menemukan kekasihnya , _making out _ dengan lelaki yang ia sangat kenal. Sends. Sahabatnya sendiri._

_Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroro membanting pintu kamar sang kekasih dengan kasar, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu._

_Sejak saat itu, hubungan Kuroro dan Whity sudah hilang , meninggalkan luka pada hati sang pria. Dengan sedih dan kecewa , tapi ia tetap tidak membatalkan pertunangannya, dan sejak saat itu pula, ia dan Whity tak pernah berbincang- bincang sedikit pun. Mereka selalu saling menghindari._

_Karena terpukul akan kejadian itu, pikiran Kuroro mulai terombang- ambing seperti perasaannya, iapun mulai bermain dengan perempuan- perempuan. Untuk melupakan rasa sakit hatinya , dan sang tunangan._

**Flashback off.**

"Dasar sejenis."

"Eh?" Gumam Kuroro, kembali ke dunianya kembali.

"Ya, sejenis. Dan sama- sama mesum." Ujar Nath tenang.

"A-apa..." _connection : Low. Tuuut... tuuut... tuut... Connection : Max. _"APA?! NATHALIA LUCILFER, UCAPKAN KATA ITU SEKALI LAGI DAN KAU AKAN MATI!" Bentak Kuroro seraya men-_death glare _sang gadis kecil yang sedang menyengir ke arahnya.

"Coba saja," tantangnya. "Ingat, Dan 10 , sabuk hitam, medali emas olimpiade bela diri pada umur 8 tahun, medali penghargaan dunia untuk bidang ahli senjata pada umur 10 tahun. Orang yang meraih itulah yang kau tantang sekarang. Yakin?"

"Dasar monster."  
...

...

...

...

...

DUAGH!

Yak, dalam sekejap, sang Kuroro Lucilfer yang terkenal itu pingsan dengan benjolan sebesar es krim coklat raksasa di kepalanya, dengan topping favoritnya, jeli kopi serabut ( rambutnya) dan sirup _blueberry _yang sangat lezat. Sekali lagi, tolong jangan dimakan ya, anak- anak.

"Tak kapok- kapok juga ya, _Baka Onii-san."_ Gumam sang koki(?) dengan dingin, sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sang sang korban.

**.:.:.:.:. FOUND Me!? .:.:.:.:.:.**

"Neon! Ayo bangun!"

"AKU GA MAU SEKOLAH HARI INI PIKA-CHAN! GA MAUUUU!"

"NEON! JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! AYO CEPAT!"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI PIKA-CHAN! AKU TAK MAU SEKOLAH HARI INI DAN ITU SUDAH PASTI!"

"NEON! AKU TAK MAU MENYERETMU HARI INI! AYO CEPAT!"

"TAK MAU!"

"HARUS!"

"...!"

"...!"

"!"

Yak, pagi yang sangat sangat indah di apartemen itu. Sungguh sepi, sehingga kuping- kuping para tetangga mereka mulai rusak.

Sekarang, tokoh utama pirang kita berjalan keluar seraya menyeret gadis berambut pink yang menangis meraung- raung.

"Pika-chan.. Aku ga mau.." Isak Neon berulang- ulang.

"Itulah resikonya. Tenanglah Neon. Tidak ada yang tau selain kita berempat kok." Ujar Kurapika, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ta-tapi... Aku.." Isaknya lagi, diteruskan dengan tangisan yang menggema di lorong apartemenya itu.

"Tenanglah... Baik. Kau ingin istirahan hari ini? Istirahatlah." Ujar Kurapika, seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memberi sang gadis kunci.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintunya." Ujar Kurapika , di balas dengan anggukan sang gadis.

Kurapika lalu berjalan menuju lift, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang berjalan lunglai kearah kamar apartemen mereka.

Ia memencet tombol lift [ down ] lalu menunggu, setelah liftnya sampai, ia segera memasuki lift itu, dan menghela napas, bersamaan dengan suara lift yang tertutup.

"Dasar... Merepotkan saja.." Ucapnya pelan.

**.:.:.:.:. FOUND Me!? .:.:.:.:.:.**

"Onii-san! Bangun!"

"5 menit lagi..."

"Sudah jam 8 ini, mau setelat apa kau?"

"APA?!"

Pagi yang biasa di kediaman Lucilfer itu. Tentu saja dengan sang tuan muda terlambat ke sekolah sebagai prolog legendaris(?) di kediaman itu.

"Dasar... Nii-san kan sekolah, ga kayak aku yang home-schooling. " Ujar Natha datar sambil melihat kakaknya kalang kabut bersiap- siap untuk berangkat.

Kuroro tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang adik lalu lari ke sekolah dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan mobil sport Ferari(?), meninggalkan tas sekolahnya di meja makan.

Natha yang melihat itu hanya ber-sweat-drop ria, lalu , tepat sebelum kakaknya menutup pintu gerbang, ia melemparkan tas kakaknya itu, dan tas itu dengan indahnya mendarat di muka sang Kuroro Lucilfer.

"Baka." Ejek Natha sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kuroro hanya memutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan acara lari paginya ke sekolah.

**.:.:.:.:. FOUND Me!? .:.:.:.:.:.**

"Kurapika Kuruta?"

"Hadir."

"Kuroro Lucilfer?"

Hening.

"Tuan Lucilfer?"

Hening.

"KU-"

BRAK!

"MAAF PAK SAYA TERLAMBAT!"

Ya, tokoh utama pria kita ini muncul seraya membanting pintu kelasnya, dengan peluh mengucur di seluruh badannya. Alhasil, para fans langsung _drooling _melihat artis(?) mereka ini terlihat sangat _hot(?). _

"Terlambat lagi , tuan Lucilfer? Baiklah, kali ini, kau harus saya hukum. " Ujar Pak Guru Phinks tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi- tapian!"

Nah, itulah awal dari hari Kuroro yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Coba kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
